


Last Night I Dreamt That Somebody Loved Me

by Lothiriel84



Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: No hope, no harmJust another false alarm





	Last Night I Dreamt That Somebody Loved Me

He turned yet another page, marvelling at the bizarre yet strangely fascinating illustrations depicting some sort of humanoid creatures, with cunning eyes as well as long, spindly legs and fingers. The book said that in days of old, those creatures were believed to have a fondness for human children, often swapping them for their own sickly, yet uncannily gifted offspring; and from what he could tell, Earthlings used to fear and loathe those non-human infants, oftentimes going as far as to threaten to kill them in order to get their real son or daughter back.

He smiled, somewhat bitterly, and snapped the book shut even in spite of himself. As mindful as he usually was of the immense value of those last few vestiges of a distant past, he found himself ill-equipped to deal with the turmoil of emotions this particular text had elicited from him.

Rationally, he knew those were nothing but fairytales – quite literally so, as a matter of fact; and yet, they happened to resonate with his own experience in a way that made it nigh on impossible to ignore his own feelings on the matter. For all that years of experience had taught him that his better option was to pretend that in the big scheme of things, everything that was wrong with his life didn’t really matter and he should just focus on the positives, it still hurt nonetheless; especially when those who were meant to support and encourage him were actually the ones dragging him down all the time.

Oh, his parents had done everything that was within their power in order to turn their disappointment of a son into a proper True Blue pupil, and soon-to-be MarsCorp employee; yet the harder they tried, the more spectacularly he failed to live up to their expectations, with the possible exception of his excellent grades at school and his future prospects once he finally started his internship for the Science Department. He was still a complete failure when it came to basic human interactions, and the appropriate emotional response that was expected of a boy of his age and colour status.

It wasn’t his fault that he had been born different, and somewhat defective, like those strange fictional creatures from long forgotten legends; and if he closed his eyes, he could picture himself as one of those dejected children – unwanted and unloved, no matter how hard they struggled to fit.

All he could do was to hope that somewhere in the universe, some intelligent life form existed that would be willing to accept him for who he was, regardless of his multiple flaws. (And maybe, just maybe, love him, too.)


End file.
